Red Miracles
by Whovian of a Thousand Words
Summary: Gamzee frowned, his harlequin makeup frowning with him. He banged on the door with his fist. "KaRkAt! DAmMiT, oPeN uP! i GoTtA tAlK tO yOu!" Then he heard it. A faint moan. A sound like he had never heard before. Gamzee started to get a little freaked out at this point. "KaRkAt! KaRkAt ArE yOu OkAy!" **Gamzee/Karkat ... T for angsty themes**


**Red Miracles**

Gamzee sat in his room, coming down from a serious high. Everything still felt smooth around the edges and seriously mellow. He smiled to himself and leaned back, throwing back another can of Faygo. Gog, this stuff was delicious. Suddenly, there was a knock. A sharp rapping that jolted Gamzee from his half-sleep. He mumbled that he was coming and got to his feet. He shuffled across the floor and opened the door. He raised an eyebrow. Terezi stood there, looking concerned.

"WhAt D'yOu MoThErFuCkIn' WaNt, TeReZi?" He asked in a bored tone.

She narrowed her unseeing red eyes ion his general direction. "1 JUST W4NT3D TO T3LL YOU SOM3TH1NG."

"AnD?"

"SHUT 1T, 1'M G3TT1NG TH3R3. 1 W4LK3D BY K4RK4T'S ROOM 4 FEW MINUT3S 4GO. 4ND 1 SM3LL3D R3D. LOTS OF R3D. C4NDY R3D 3V3RYWH3R3." She leaned on her cane and frowned. "1 KNOCK3D 4ND 4SK3D H1M WH4T TH3 H3LL TH4T R3D SM3LL W4S, BUT H3 TOLD M3 TO FUCK OFF."

Gamzee chuckled. "YeAh, KaRkAt WoUlD sAy ThAt," he raised his eyebrow. "WhAt'S yOuR pOiNt?"

"MY PO1NT 1S TH4T 1T D1DN'T SOUND L1K3 TH3 R3GUL4R K4RK4T S4Y1NG TO FUCK OF. H3 SOUND3D... 1 GU3SS, D1FF3R3NT," she scratched her cheek. "1 DUNNO, L1K3 1T W4S H1M BUT 1T W4SN'T. JUST THOUGHT YOU'D W4NT TO KNOW'C4US3 OF TH3 QU4DR3NT YOU GUYS SH4R3."

"I'lL gO ChEcK oN hIm If It'Ll MaKe YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN' fEeL bEtTeR, tErEzI," Gamzee said. "bUt I dOn' ThInK yOu NeEd To Be ReAl WoRrIeD." Without another word, he shut his door and walked down the hall to find Karkat's room. He found it easily, the many nights he had snuck down here provided him with the information he needed. He knocked a few times. "yO, KaRkAt! YOu OkAy, BrO?"

Nothing.

Gamzee frowned, his harlequin makeup frowning with him. He banged on the door with his fist. "KaRkAt! DAmMiT, oPeN uP! i GoTtA tAlK tO yOu!" Then he heard it. A faint moan. A sound like he had never heard before. Gamzee started to get a little freaked out at this point. "KaRkAt! KaRkAt ArE yOu OkAy?!"

A small moan, and then nothing.

That was messed up. "FuCkIn..." Gamzee took a few steps back and then charged forward, shoving his shoulder into the door. It gave way and opened. Gamzee charged in and recoiled in shock before he raced to Karkat's side. That was why Terezi smelled that red. It _was _everywhere. And it was all coming from Karkat's gray-hued forearm.

"KaRkAt!" Gamzee yelled, picking the thin troll up out of the pool of his own blood. "MOtHeRfUcKiN...! sHiT kArKaT, wHaT dId YoU dO?!" He didn't stir. Gamzee felt tears prickle on the edges of his vision, but he shook them away. He noticed the scythe on the floor and growled before kicking it away. "dAmMiT, kArKaT!" He took a sheet of the bed and tried to stop the bleeding. He pushed on the wound and saw Karkat flinch. "dAmN sTrAiGhT tHaT's GoNnA mOtHeRfUcKiN' hUrT!" Gamzee hissed angrily. "yOu DaMn WeLl DeSeRvE iT aFtEr PuLlIn' ThIs MoThErFuCkIn' StUnT!"

Karkat's eyes fluttered open. Gamzee felt relieved and angry at this. "wHaT wErE yOu MoThErFuCkIn' PlAyInG aT?" He growled. "wHy WoUlD yOu _Do_ ThAt?"

"DIDN'T... THOUGHT I COULD GET... ALL RED OUT..." Karkat rasped and took his arm from Gamzee's grip, where it started to bleed again. "DON'T STOP ME..."

"FuCkIn' HeLl!" Gamzee roared. "I Am GoNnA mOtHeRfUcKiN' sToP yOu! YoU'rE wOrRiEd AbOuT yOuR dAmN bLoOd CoLoR sO yOu MoThErFuCkIn' TrY tO gEt It AlL oUt?" Gamzee took hold of Karkat's arm again and pressed on the wound. "MoThErFuCkIn' GoG, kArKaT, tHaT's ThE dUmBeSt MoThErFuCkIn' ShIt I eVeR hEaRd!" Gamzee's hands shook as he compressed the bloody arm. His hands were coated in his lover's warm, ruby blood.

"NOBODY... NOTICE... I'M ALONE..."

Tears trickled down Gamzee's face, smearing his harlequin makeup into a runny mess. "YoU... yOu ReAlLy ThInK tHaT? tHaT nO oNe WoUlD nOtIcE tHaT yOu WeRe GoNe? YoU tHiNk No OnE wOuLd _CaRe?_ YoU tHiNk ThAt YoU'rE _aLoNe?_ MoThErFuCkIn...! KaRkAt, _I_ wOuLd CaRe!" Gamzee yelled, bringing Karkat's form onto his lap. "I wOuLd NoTiCe! HoW cOuLd YoU tHiNk I _wOuLdN't_ NoTiCe?"

"BUT... MY BLOOD... COLOR IS... DIFFERENT..."

"FuCkInG gOg, MaN! i DoN't GiVe TwO mOtHeRfUcKiN' fLyIn' ShItS aBoUt WhAt CoLoR yOuR bLoOd Is! aLl ThAt MaTtErS iS yOu! _YoU_ mAtTeR tO _mE!_ tHaT sHoUlD bE eNoUgH, dAmMiT." Gamzee held Karkat closer to him. "yOu'Re NeVeR aLoNe, BrO. nOt As LoNg As I'm ArOuNd."

Karkat looked up at him in wonder, his yellow eyes swimming with tears. "DO... D'YOU MEAN THAT...?"

Gamzee gave a half-smile. "'CoUrSe I dO." The blood was clotting on Karkat's arm and Gamzee removed the bloodied sheet. He wrapped the smaller troll in his arms. "i'Ll NeVeR lEt YoU bE aLoNe, KaRkAt. NeVeR eVeR."

Karkat looked up at him and smiled. "THANKS, GAMZEE..." He nestled closer to the clown's chest.

Gamzee stroked Karkat's raven hair with the absolute and upmost fondness. "YoU'rE mY mIrAcLe, KaRkAt... My MoThErFuCkIn' ReD mIrAcLe."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Daaaw. _:3_ I wanted to write some adorable, yet angsty GamKar because I've shipped it since day 1. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!_


End file.
